What are your fandoms?
Theweb0123 *Hetalia *MLP:FiM *Capcom *Wreck it Wralph *Coraline *One Direction *Definitely not Gravity Falls Bowser & Jr. * Wreck-It Ralph (WRECKLING 4EVER) ...That's seriously it. Mochlum *EVERYTHING POPULAR (hatedome) Dominicmgm2016 * LazyTown * Half-Life * Metal Gear Solid (just the ones made with the involvement of Kojima.) * Gran Turismo CHU NERO! *''The Casagrandes'' Fandom *That's it ZeedMillenniummon89 *Jewelpet *Aikatsu! *Pretty Rhythm/PriPara/Kiratto PriChan *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Rilu Rilu Fairilu *Transformers *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Future Card Buddyfight *Battle Spirits Princess Dynasti *Big City Greens *Craig of the Creek *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Steven Universe *Teen Titans *The Loud House *Harvey Street Kids *Hilda *Disenchantment *Fresh Off the Boat *Everything Sucks! *Schooled Wikiatastic Fandoms *LazyTown *The Amazing World of Gumball *Madeline *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Phineas and Ferb *Victorious *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Tangled *Mariah Carey *P!nk *Britney Spears *Christina Aguilera *Ariana Grande *Nicki Minaj Hatedoms *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Taylor Swift *Frozen *Fred *Pretty much everything from 2014 onwards Kamafa Delgato Fandoms *YouTube Poop *YTPMVs *Billy Mays *YTMND *LOLcats *Warrior Cats *Cats in general *SiIvaGunner Hatedoms *.veg-replaced Shuric Scans *Greeny Phatom *Far-left (e.g. Antifa, SJWs, and Black Lives Matter) *Far-right (e.g. Neonazis, /pol/, and White Nationalism) *#MeToo *The Loud House *Undertale *MLP:FiM *Baldi's Basics Moon Snail Fandoms *Puyo Puyo *Pokémon *Plants vs. Zombies *Pikmin *Pizza Hut Buffet Hatedoms *Every thing that doesn't start with the letter P, apparently. *Adventure Time Bunniculafan2016 Fandoms * Villainous * Secret Jouju * Inami * Unikitty! * Digimon * Total Drama (Except for All Stars) * SVTFOE * My Little Pony: Friendship is magic * Harvey Street Kids * Mao Mao: Heroes of pure heart * Victor and Valentino * Pokemon * Super Mario (Mostly Mario & Luigi) * Kirby * Super Smash Bros * Warioware * The secret life of pets * The Incredibles * Moana * Bolt * Disney's Robin Hood * Dust: an elysian tail * Three days Grace * Demi Lovato * Becky G * Kesha * Poofesure * Cheetahwolf Hatedoms * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Any anime dubbed by 4kids (except for Pokemon) * Foodfight! * Norm of the north * Every single mockbuster there is * The Problem Solverz * Breadwinners * Secret Mount Force Awesome Tamara Turnbull Most of these are in no order. I just like or hate these things. Things in bold means that I have a passionate love or hatred for these things. Depends if they're in the fandom or hatedom section. Fandoms * Robotboy * Mao Mao: Hearoes of Pure Heart * Hypnosis/Mind Control/Brainwashing * Roleplaying * AUs * Gacha Life * Cavetown * Danganronpa Franchise (Especially Trigger Happy Havoc) * Supernoobs * Warriors '''(Book Series)/Erin Hunter Books * Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Katheryn Lasky Books * '''Defunctland/Abandoned Theme Parks and Closed Amusment Park Rides * HowToBasic * Caddicarus * PeanutButterGamer (PBG) * DidYouKnowGaming/DidYouKnowFood * QuackityHQ * Aksually * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~ (SDRA2) * Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope (DRH20) * Danganronpa Another ~Another Despair Academy~ (DRA) * Welcome to the Wayne * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Wicked * Once Upon a Matress * Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse * Gravity Falls * Invader ZIM * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! * Sonic Underground/Basically Every Sonic Cartoon * Parappa the Rapper * Jewelpets * Show By Rock! * Touhou Project * Dust: An Elysian Tail * Sailor Moon/Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (PGSM) * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * A Kitty Bobo Show * The DaVincibles * Regina Spektor * The Hoosiers * My Chemical Romance * Panic! at the Disco * Imagine Dragons * Nero's Day at Disneyland * Queen * Basically Any Indie Music * Masafumi Takada (Especially his work on Danganronpa) * Super Smash Bros * Pokémon * Nintendo * Sega * Disney * Undertale/Deltarune * FNAF (Yes.) * Cuphead * Dinners, Drive-in's and Dives/Food Network in General (Yes. I'm not ashamed about this.) * Big City Greens * Hilda * Fangbone! * Furries * Making OCs * LGBT (I'm bisexual) * Lost Media Hatedoms * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (RBUK) * Harvey Street Kids (HSK) * ASMR * Colin's Key * One Leaves/The Real Cost * Creepypastas (Only exceptions are The Alice Killings and Rainbow Factory. That's it.) * Screamo * Billie Ellish * Cousins For Life/Basically Every Modern Day Nick Sitcom That Isn't Victorius, ICarly or Drake and Josh * Sailor Moon Crystal * Yandere Simulator * Bijju Mike * James Charles * PPG 2016 DEEcat98/Dianecat98 * The Loud House * Harvey Street Kids * My Little Pony (all gens especially G4) * Pokemon * Jimmy Neutron * Bunnicula (both the books and cartoons) * Canimals Mozart999 Fandoms * Pokémon * Classical music * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Memes * YouTube Poop Hatedoms * Teen Titans GO! * Sanjay and Craig * The Breadwinners * Foodfight! * The Emoji Movie * Literally every mockbuster in existence * The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3D * TikTok * ASMR * Political extremists of every kind * Jojo Siwa * Most big YouTubers * Most creepypastas * Twilight book series * Encyclopedia Dramatica * Shock sites * Modern pop * Most rap * Normie memes * Trolls movie franchise * Buzzfeed * TheTopTens Ninadinacaliente Fandoms * Ghostbusters * Pretty Cure * Kingdom Hearts * The Sims (Particularly the third one) * Heathers * Doki Doki Literature Club * Gacha Life * Sonic (because I'm lame) Hatedoms * ASMR * Furries * Xtreme Politics * The Beauty Community * The late 2010's meme era (most of the time) * The new Strawberry Shortcake * The Disney Princesses' relationship with trendy "news" sites. (ex Buzzfeed and TheTalko) * The Disneytoon sequels (minus only Cinderella III and The Lion King 2 because I haven't seen the full Aladdin trilogy)